valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Selvaria Bles
Also see other appearances: Selvaria Bles (VC2), Selvaria Bles (VC3) Boss ( Scout, Valkyrur) |Affiliation =Imperial Army Drei Stern |Rank =Brigadier General |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Role =Leader of the Central Gallian Invasion }} is a twenty-two year old Brigadier General and a member of the Drei Stern under Maximilian's direct command. She is one of the leaders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia and one of the main antagonists in Valkyria Chronicles & Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is voiced by Sayaka Ohara in the Japanese version and April Stewart in the English version. Selvaria reprises this role in A-1 Pictures' Valkyria Chronicles' anime adaptation. Selvaria also makes a cameo as a playable character in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 video game as a Class G Scout and another cameo within the story of Valkyria Chronicles 3 as well as being a non-canonical recruit of Squad 422. Profile Valkyria Chronicles = A young commander identified by her long silver hair and red eyes. She fervently supports Maximilian, and will fight proud and bravely for any of his causes. Undefeated since she began work as one of Maximilian's commanders, her forays into the nations around the Empire struck with the force of a tidal wave. After being identified as a Valkyria in her early childhood, she was held at an Imperial research facility and used as a test subject in their experiments until Maximilian rescued her (ironically Maximilian was one of the biggest sponsors of the experiments). Selvaria enjoyed cooking as a meditative exercise and strove to recapture the taste of her mother's cooking that lingered within her memories. Bested at Ghirlandaio, she sacrificed herself to call forth the Valkyria's final flame, completely eradicating the citadel with her. |-|Valkyria Chronicles 2 = Selvaria appears as a playable cameo character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. She retains the same potentials she had in the DLC Mission: Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame. Her Valkyria form is not used within this game. Selvaria can be unlocked using the passcode 53K8FKGP1GHQ4SBN in the US/EU version of Valkyria Chronicles 2 and is considered one of the toughest scouts in the game. In-game Description *A leader under Maximilian's direct command. *After being identified as a Valkyria in childhood, she was held at a research facility and used as a test subject. *Worships Maximilian, as he saved her from the research facility. |-|Expanded Biography = Selvaria was born in a small village in Eastern Europa, the kind of place one hears about in folk songs. Her mother was a loving woman who enjoyed cooking and her father was a strong, dependable man. Selvaria enjoyed a peaceful and happy childhood surrounded by her family until the outbreak of the first Europan war. The Imperial Army invaded her small village, causing Selvaria's Valkyria Power to reveal itself during the carnage. The Imperial troops immediately knew Selvaria for what she really was, and took her away from her parents to quarantine her in the Imperial research facility dedicated to studying the legends of the Valkyria. Trapped in the research facility, Selvaria suffered torturous experiments every day as Imperial scientists attempted to develop a way to turn Valkyrur into "weapons." Not a single person at the research facility treated Selvaria as a human being, and she led a miserable life as nothing more than a test subject. One day, a young man arrived at the research facility and spoke the first kind words Selvaria had heard in years. That young man was none other than Prince Maximilian. Removing Selvaria from the research facility, Maximilian invited her to stay at his royal estate. He took Selvaria as his personal aide, and gave her a luxurious life complete with the highest education available in the entire empire. Selvaria quickly developed romantic feelings for Maximilian, and worshipped the man who saved her from the hell of the research facility. She swore her everlasting loyalty to the prince. Desperate to please Maximilian, Selvaria led his battalion to many victories as their commander, and her name soon became known to the highest echelons of the Imperial army. During this time, Maximilian revealed the true nature of her Valkyria power to Selvaria, telling her that it could easily allow her to conquer the world but that using the power would eventually drain her of her life force. Though they both knew that Maximilian could take over the empire with Selvaria at his side, he warned Selvaria not to use her powers, stating that he was concerned for her well-being. He also pointed out that if too many people came to know that she was a descendant of the Valkyrur, other individuals may come after her in order to exploit her powers. They agreed to keep the secret of her heritage between the two of them. Eventually, the second Europan war began, and Maximilian prepared to invade Gallia. Hoping to be of some use to Maximilian, Selvaria stepped up to the frontlines as one of his Triumviri. Maximilian who saved her from her life in the research facility, was like a god to Selvaria, and she was determined to use her powers to their full potential in his service. She had been told that a Valkyria's powers first emerge when the Valkyria's life is in danger, and they come into contact with their lance and shield. Without hesitation, Selvaria plunged a dagger into her own chest, and by grabbing hold of her lance and shield, she was able to awaken the ancient legacy within her. As a Valkyria, Selvaria swore to live only for Maximilian. Selvaria had risked her life to gain her Valkyria Power, yet was easily defeated by Alicia, who had awakened as a Valkyria in the midst of the war. To make matters worse, Selvaria then received orders from Maximilian to self-destruct in order to serve his purposes, and it was only then that Selvaria realized her worth had been measured by the Valkyria Power she possessed. In her last battle at Ghirlandaio, desperate to prove her worth as a human being, Selvaria sealed away her Valkyria Power and challenged the members of Squad 7 as an equal. Having suffered another loss, Selvaria knew that there was only one way for her to be of use to Maximilian, and that was to use her Final Flame. Maximilian had been the one who gave her the desire to be loved as a woman, but he had also been the one that shattered that dream. He was everything to her. Though her desire for Maximilian's success was genuine, her heart was filled with complex emotions in her final moments. On October 7th, 1935, Selvaria used her last bit of strength to ignite her Final Flame and left this world forever. |-|Expanded Biography (VC3) = Selvaria is a member of Quasi-Crown Prince Maximilian's "Drei Stern", an elite group of his most trusted officers. Selvaria is a Valkyria who grew up in Eastern Europa, but she was captured during an imperial attack and subjected to cruel torture in the name of science. Maximilian was the one who rescued her from the inhumane experiments, and she has since followed his every command with a love verging on worship. Selvaria was responsible for the destruction of Imca's hometown, and she has since become Imca's number one target. Selvaria unleashed her Valkyria power in order to protect Maximilian when Nameless attacked Ghirlandaio Fortress. Though she seemed unstoppable, Selvaria was later defeated by Squad 7 and became a prisoner of the Gallian Militia. With all hope lost, Selvaria decided that her only option for remaining useful to Maximilian in the current situation was to invoke the Final Flame of the Valkyria and destroy the entire fortress, including the Gallian troops and herself. |-|Project X Zone Crosspedia = One of the commanders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia. Due to her powers as a Valkyria, she suffered harsh treatment as an Imperial test subject in her younger years, until Imperial Prince Maximilian rescued her. She now worships him with a devotion that borders on love. After her rescue, she was registered as one of Maximilian's subordinates, and used her Valkyria powers to aid him in his war efforts. Her incredible strength caused considerable problems for Kurt and his unit when they faced off in battle. Once, having lost control of her powers, she was responsible for wiping out a village located in Imperial territory. Story Valkyria Chronicles = Selvaria, as one of the three generals that make up Drei Stern, leads the Imperial Infantry formations during the invasion and occupation of Gallia and is a direct subordinate of Prince Maximilian. Selvaria is first encountered inside the ruins in the Barious Desert, escorting Maximilian into the unexplored depths of the hidden sanctuary. She later comes into direct conflict with Squad 7 as a Valkyria when she leads the Imperial forces to rescue the prince following the Batomys' demise, during the Battle of Barious Desert. Selvaria later leads the Imperial forces at Naggiar once again as a Valkyria but is defeated by an awakened Valkyria Alicia, retreating with the remaining Imperials back to the Citadel of Ghirlandaio where she is finally defeated during a desperate last stand. Captured and with the Imperial forces in full retreat, Selvaria is brought before Georg von Damon, the supreme commander of the Gallian forces, who has taken up residence within the Citadel. In a final act of mercy, she requests that the militia escort the captured Imperial troops back to the capital where they are to be held as prisoners of war. Von Damon, amused at the idea of "Rats leading rats" agrees and unwittingly saves Squad 7 from certain destruction. While being held and mocked within Ghirlandaio, Selvaria decides to reveal to Damon her final act bestowed upon her by her beloved Commander Maximillian, to destroy Ghirlandaio using the Valkyria's Final Flame, considered to be the ultimate weapon in the Valkyrur's arsenal. Selvaria sheds a tear as she unleashes fiery destruction upon the Citadel, annihilating the structure, its surrounding areas, the Gallian soldiers stationed within and ultimately vaporizing Von Damon himself with her blue flames. Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame In Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame downloadable content, Selvaria commands the original assault on the Ghirlandaio Citadel at the behest of the supreme commander of Imperial forces, Maximilian against the Gallian Army garrison led by General Georg von Damon. She is assisted by an Engineer, Johann Oswald Eisen who is assigned to the force to assist Selvaria after the loss of the her squadron's previous engineer in unspecified circumstances. In spite of artillery bombardments and poisonous gas attacks ordered by Georg von Damon Selvaria (armed with the Ruhm) and her squad push the Gallian forces from their defensive positions inside the citadel in a well coordinated assault and then in further actions drive them from the surrounding areas, destroying their armoured support and wiping out Gallia's military presence in the area, allowing Imperial reinforcements to pour unhindered into the country and beginning the war against Gallia. Behind Her Blue Flame contains an interesting insight to Selvaria's past when she reveals to Johann that she doesn't carry Ragnaid canisters as their blue phosphorescent glow brings back unpleasant memories of her childhood spent in an imperial research facility and the ragnite she was exposed to there. |-|Valkyria Chronicles 3 = |-|VC Anime = |-|VC3 OVA Other Appearances Project X Zone Selvaria makes an appearance in Project X Zone as an antagonist. She fights against Kurt Irving, Riela Marcellis, and Imca several times, choosing to trust the antagonists of the game to get her back to her own world over known enemies (and their allies), even though they share the same goals. Samurai & Dragons Selvaria makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as both R and SR monster cards. As an R monster card, Selvaria is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Thousand Power. As a SR monster card, Selvaria is of the Knight race and possesses the unique base skill, Azure Valkyrie. Quotes Valkyria Chronicles = Selection *"Engaging." *"Moving out!" Attacking *"Die!" *"Hmph!" Killing a Foe *"Enemy neutralized." Enemy Sighted *"There you are..." *"Enemy sighted!" Team Attack *"I have your back." Personal Potentials *"Leave this to me!" (Born Leader) *"Tch!...Another tank!" (Tank Hater) *"I never miss." (Accuracy Boost) Healed by Ragnaid *"Good work...Thank you." HP Critical *"I won't be broken..." *"I'll not go out quietly..." Death *"So this is to be my grave... Your Grace... forgive me..." Orders *"Hear me, loyal son of The Empire! Shore up your defenses and ready for their attack!" (Defensive Stance) *"Hear me, loyal men of The Empire! Make your guard hard as the Valkyria shield!" (All Units Defend) *"Hear me, loyal men of The Empire! Set your aim true as the Valkyria lance!" (Concentrate Fire) *"Tend to your wounds and rejoin the fray! Hawk legions, hear my orders now!" (Heal All) |-|Valkyria Chronicles Duel = Gallery VC1 = - Story = File:VC_Selvaria_Valkyria.png|Selvaria leads the siege at Naggiar. File:VC_Selvaria_Orders.png|Selvaria issues an order in Valkyria Chronicles. File:VC SelvariaStory2.png|Selvaria's last stand against Squad 7. File:VC Selvaria Story3.png|Selvaria unleashes the Valkyria's Final Flame. - Cut-Ins = - Portraits = File:VC_Selvaria_Portrait.png|Selvaria's portrait. File:VC_Valkyria_Selvaria_Portrait.png|Selvaria's Valkyria portrait. - Screenshots = File:VC_Selvaria_Valkyria_Victory_Pose.png|Selvaria's Valkyria victory pose. }} |-|VC2 = - Cut-Ins = File:VC2_Selvaria_Bles_Potential.png|''Tank Hater''. - Portraits = - Renders = File:VC2_Selvaria_CG_Model.png|Selvaria's CG appearance. - Screenshots = File:VC2_Selvaria2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria. - }} |-|VC3 = - Story = - Cut-Scene = File:VC3_Selvaria_Valkyria.png File:Selveria imperial-battalion.jpg|Selvaria at Naggiar. - In-Game = File:VC3_Treacherous_Valkyria_Selvaria.png File:VC3_Treacherous_Valkyria_Selvaria2.png File:VC3_Treacherous_Valkyria_Selvaria3.png }} - Cut-Ins = File:Selveria valkyria-activate.jpg|''Valkyria''. - Portraits = File:VC3 Selvaria Portrait.png|Selvaria's portrait. - Renders = File:VC3_Selvaria_CG_Model.png| Unique. File:VC3_Selvaria_Render - Nameless Engineer.png| Nameless. - Screenshots = File:VC3 Selvaria2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria. - }} |-|VCD = - Rare = File:VC-Duels Selvaria34.png|Artist: Tea File:VC-Duels_Selvaria17.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria18.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria19.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria20.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria25.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria26.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria27.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria28.png|Artist: Raita Honjou - Super Rare = File:VC-Duels Selvaria8.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels Selvaria6.png|Artist: Tea File:VC-Duels_Selvaria16.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria15.png File:VC-Duels Selvaria39.png|Artist: Fu Midori File:VC-Duels Selvaria2.png|Artist: Fu Midori File:VC-Duels Selvaria36.png|Artist: Fu Midori File:VC-Duels Selvaria37.png|Artist: Fu Midori File:VC-Duels Selvaria38.png|Artist: Fu Midori File:VC-Duels Selvaria35.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria21.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria22.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria23.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria24.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria29.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria30.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria31.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels_Selvaria32.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels Selvaria10.png|Artist: Mikazuki Akira File:VC-Duels Selvaria13.png|Artist: Raita Honjou - Ultra Rare = File:VC-Duels Selvaria42.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels Selvaria12.png|Artist: Raita Honjou - Legendary = File:VC-Duels Selvaria40.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels Selvaria41.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels Selvaria33.png|Artist: Tea File:VC-Duels Selvaria5.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels Selvaria14.png|Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC-Duels Selvaria43.png - Promotional = File:VC-Duels Selvaria11.png }} - Portraits = - Rare = File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria22.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria6.png - Super Rare = File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria21.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria19.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria20.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria10.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria2.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria7.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria3.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria9.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria11.png - Legendary = File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria18.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria17.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria16.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria4.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria8.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria15.png - Ultra Rare = File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria14.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria13.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria12.png }} - Battle = File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria2.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria3.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria4.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria5.png }} - Boss Icons = Swimsuit_Selvaria_VCDuel_Boss.png File:VC-Duels Selvaria Boss.png File:VC-Duels Selvaria Boss2.png - Misc = File:VC-Duels Selvaria3.png File:VC-Duels_Valkyria_-_Selvaria.png|Potential cut-in for Valkyria. - }} |-|Anime = - Screenshots = File:VCA_Selvaria_Young.png|Selvaria as a young child. File:VCA_Selvaria_Town_Girl_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing a Gallian Townswoman costume. File:VCA_Selvaria_Doctor_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing a doctor's costume. File:VCA_Selvaria_Singer_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing a singer's costume. File:VCA_Selvaria_Militia_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing the Gallian Militia's uniform. File:VCA_Selvaria_Emperor_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing the Emperor's garb. File:VCA_Selvaria_Swimsuit.png|Selvaria wearing a swimsuit. }} - VC3 OVA = }} |-|Manga = - Artwork = Vcmanga 3.jpg }} }} |-|VC Artwork = - Concept = File:VC Selvaria Swimsuit Concept Art.png|Concept artwork of Selvaria's swimsuit. }} - VC3 = - VCD = - Misc = File:VC_Selvaria_Figurine_Artwork.png|Enterbrain ebCraft Selvaria Bles Artist: Raita Honjou - }} |-|Other Media = - Screenshots = File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot1.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot2.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot3.png File:Project_X_Zone_Screenshot4.png }} - Samurai & Dragons = - Sangokushi Taisen = - Chaos Heroes Onine = - Screenshots = File:CHO_Selvaria2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria in Chaos Heroes Online. File:CHO_Selvaria4.png|In-game screenshot of Valkyria Selvaria in Chaos Heroes Online. File:CHO_Selvaria3.png|In-game screenshot of white swimsuit in Chaos Heroes Online. }} - Phantasy Star Online 2 = - Figures = File:Koto selvaria bles.jpg|Alter Selvaria Bles File:Alter Selvaria Swimsuit Ver 1.jpeg|Alter Selvaria Bles Swimsuit Version File:Cerberus Project Selvaria Figure 1.jpg|Cerberus Project Selvaria Bles File:Sb.jpg|Enterbrain ebCraft Selvaria Bles File:CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Normal edition).png|CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Normal edition) File:CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Hobby Round 7 limited edition).png|CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Hobby Round 7 limited edition) File:Selvaria Bles (Swimsuit Ver.).png|CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Swimsuit Ver.) }} Trivia *Selvaria commands the 5th regiment of the Imperial invasion force. *Appreciated as a rather deep and well-written female antagonist (by video game standards), professional critics' one quibble is her almost comically large bust. Many felt it was too distracting. **The major factor was the game's character designer, RAITA, known for doujin works of non-worksafe nature. It should be noted that he's unable to do doujin works of the series due to the contract he has with SEGA. **Ironically this appears to have set a trend for Valkyria if Alicia (anime and promotion materials) and Riela are anything to go by. That and it's a factor behind her popularity, though not the only one. *Selvaria quickly became a fan favourite and despite her death at Ghirlandaio in the original game has been brought back as a non-canon playable character in the Japanese release of Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a pre-order bonus along side Maximilian, Isara and Faldio. *Due to her popularity Selvaria featured in the second edition of the Valkyria Chronicles gashapon figurine set. She joined the original set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Jane Turner, and Edy. *Selvaria was later chosen to appear in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set, featuring fan favourites from Valkyria Chronicles posing in bikinis and beachwear. *Selvaria also features as the main character in the multipart DLC "Behind Her Blue Flame" which details the original assault on the Gallian fortress of Ghirlandaio from the point of view of the Imperial invaders. *Two large scale figures of Selvaria Bles have been commissioned by Sega, one is a 1/6 scale figure featuring Selvaria with shield and lance published by ebCraft, the other is a 1/7 scale figure again featuring Selvaria wielding her shield and lance published by Alter. *Selvaria appears in Valkyria Chronicles III, possibly explaining her absence in the original Valkyria Chronicles between the campaign in Barious (Desert) and the battle at Naggiar Plains. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Valkyria Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Imperial Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Bosses Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Squad Captains Category:Imperial Shocktroopers Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters